battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Navy (original)
We Support And Need New Members So Enroll Today! We're Looking For Flying Ship Builders So Plese Comment If Your're Intrested The Royal Navy's origins go back to the 16th century and it's the oldest branch of the British armed forces. In 1707 when Great Britain was formed the navy grew into the most powerful navy in the world until the mid-20th century. After World War II most ships withdrew from the navy and either got scrapped or decomissioned. During the Cold War the Royal Navy was mainly an anti-submarine fleet, mostly hunting for Soviet submarines. The Royal Navy has extremely sophisticated ships. About Us Our mission is: Maintenance of the UK Nuclear Deterrent through a policy of Continuous at Sea Deterrence. Provision of two medium scale maritime task groups with organic air assets. Delivery of the UK Commando force. Contribution of assets to the Joint Helicopter Command. Maintenance of standing patrol commitments. Provision of mine counter measures capabilities to United Kingdom and allied commitments. Provision of hydrographic and meteorological services deployable worldwide. Protection of the United Kingdom and the EU's Exclusive Economic Zone. How To Join Please message your answers to I Am That Guy or Natroleon What is your RP/Roleplay Name? What do you have that we don't? What rank do you want? What other navies are you involved in? Do all your ships have the appropriate amount of weapons and armour? You must answer all of the survey otherwise your request will be denied. Members Fleet Admiral Leader Troy Schmit Played By Natroleon Fleet Admiral Leader Edward Hughes Played by I am that Guy Fleet Admiral Charles Kirkland Played by D34THW1SH Vice Admiral James Taylor Played By Japster Vice Admiral ______ Played By Jacobjohnrobles Admiral Rigby Keith Played by Natrolean Rear Admiral Owen Churchill Played by Vladimir Lenin reborn Rear Admiral Hunter Campbell Played by Aghostintheboat Commodore Henry Martin Played by Starmier123 Allies *Mexican Navy *AFOH Navy *United States Naval Fleet *United States Naval Air Force *United States Arctic Fleet *126th InterNaval Task Force *Carolinian Imperial Navy *Federation Navy *Baltic League Enemies None Status No threats detected News HUZZAH! The British Government has decided to do a full scale,heavy rearmament of the Royal Navy. Guns Go Shoot, Engineers Ago Winch There are still massive operations in rebuilding the Carilinian Enpire. Navy roster |- ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Type ! scope="col"|Status |- |HMS Austrailia |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS Yorkshire |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS Nelson |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS Hood |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS Revenge |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS Queen Elizabeth |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS Prince Of Wales |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS King George V |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS Hotspur |Dreadnought |Afloat |- |HMS Defender |Pre-Dreadnought |Afloat |- Reserve Fleet Ships with no pictures available HMS Hotspur (A modernized WWI battlecruiser) HMS Queen Elizabeth.jpg|HMS Queen Elizabeth HMS Australia Pic.2.jpg|HMS Australia Battlecruiser HMS Daring.jpg|HMS Daring IMG_0403.PNG|HMS Ancon IMG_0404.PNG|HMS Defender IMG_0405.PNG|HMS Wilson IMG_0410.PNG|HMS Rapport IMG_0412.PNG|HMS Unknown Peres.jpg|HMS Persevere Base Edin.jpg|Port Edin, a command center for the Royal Navy. It has runways, docks and other stuff. HMS YORKSHIRE START PHOT.jpg|HMS Yorkshire IMG 3211.png|HMS Amfibian IMG 5586.png|HMS Agitate Pacific Fleet HMS Revenge.jpg|HMS Revenge class battleship HMS Keithton.jpg|HMS Keithton Destroyer Imagehmslustyoverhaul.jpg|HMS Illustrious S.W Pacific Fleet imagenelsonhms.jpg|HMS Nelson HMSErebusFrigate.jpg|HMS Erebus HMSConveyorMV.jpg|HMS Conveyor Ensure.jpg|HMS Ensure Atlantic Fleet HMS Hood.jpg|HMS Hood HMS audacious.jpg|Audacious class carrier Prince of Wales.jpg|HMS Prince of Wales HMSVigilantDestroyer.jpg|HMS Vigilant HMSAstuteSubmarine.jpg|HMS Astute HMSRevengeCruiser.jpg|HMS Revenge HMSGloriousAirCraftCarrier.jpg|HMS Glorious IMG_0414.PNG|HMS Elite IMG_0415.PNG|HMS Defiance HMS Resistance.PNG|HMS Resistance IMG 0413.PNG|HMS Devastator Indian Ocean Fleet Mediterranean Fleet HMS Jogger.jpg|The HMS Jogger transport hovercraft sailing through the Mediterranean King George V.jpg|HMS King George V HMSClydePatrolBoat.jpg|HMS Clyde HMSChallengerFrigate.jpg|HMS Challenger Enkurt.jpg|HMS Enkurt Category:Navies and Fleets